


Thunderstorms

by MeridiemMoon



Series: Honey and Endcrystals (a Tubbo and Ranboo centric series) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Thunderstorms, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridiemMoon/pseuds/MeridiemMoon
Summary: A thunderstorm looming threatening in the distance causes Tubbo a lot of stress. The thunder and lightning always remineded him of that day.And now not even Tommy would be there to comfort him.Luckily a certain enderman hybrid is there to help the young president.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Honey and Endcrystals (a Tubbo and Ranboo centric series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This is the first work of a bee duo centric series that I‘m planning, I hope you like it :D  
> Who doesn‘t love our platonic-romatic husbands lmao
> 
> This is set during the New L‘Manburg era, I started writing this quite a while ago but got around to finish it a few days prior, so yeah
> 
> Have fun reading!!

As the sky darkened Tubbo sat on his balcony, alone, looking up at the grey clouds coming into view in the distance, above the ocean. 

“Seems as if a storm’s going to be here tonight, hm?”

Tubbo jumped at the voice behind him and turned around to see the familiar face of the enderman hybrid that had joined them not too long ago, maybe a couple weeks. Ranboo was his name, a friendly citizen, surely, but something about him just seemed a bit off, Tubbo didn’t spend too much time thinking about it. He had more important stuff to worry about.

„Yes... It’s been long since we had a thunderstorm.“ As soon as he said it out loud memories came back flooding, his consciousness filling with the loud rumbles of thunder and the bright light from lightning that caused panic and illusional pain every time since-

„Tubbo?“

„What?“ The young president looked up at Ranboo whose face showed thoughts of concern. The hybrid was quite expressive, Tubbo noted.

„Nothing. You just zoned out for a second, everything okay?“

„Of course,“ the brunet brushed it off even though the uneasiness still lingered in his guts, „why wouldn‘t it be?“

Ranboo wasn‘t pleased with Tubbo‘s answer but he didn‘t push any further in fear it would make the boy uncomfortable, so he left with a small apology for bothering, walking down the stairs to the market of L‘Manburg.

Tubbo just watched him leave, kind of wishing he stayed so that he wasn‘t alone with his thoughts. Standing up from the bench he was sitting on he went inside setting himself the goal to not leave his house anymore until the storm the coming night would be over.

That goal was crushed when he got a message from his secretary of state, Fundy, to help him secure their chess board in case it would get damaged during the storm.

When standing atop one of the stands Tubbo and Fundy could overlook the server for several miles. The houses of multiple members, the prime path leading away from L’Manburg’s lands into those of the SMP, the ocean with the dark storm clouds looming above, still far away but closer than before.

The uneasiness in Tubbo’s guts grew but he continued to ignore it.

“Fundy?” The brunet asked, looking up at him, seeing how the secretary’s fox ears turned to him.

“What’s up?”

“We should have a look around the market before we head inside, it’s getting windy and I don’t want any of the stands getting damaged.” Tubbo turned around beginning to climb down the ladder and jumping the last two meters, Fundy landed right behind him a few moments later.

“You’re right, it’s starting to get dark soon, too. We should hurry.”

The two walked down the path from the chess board back to the midst of L’Manburg. The sun in their backs came the horizon nearer by the minute, shadows growing longer with the time passing. 

As they reached the market Fundy and Tubbo started checking the stands, putting away the products and securing the barrels with ropes just to be sure, while the world around them got drowned in an ethereal golden light that eventually turned more orange until the whole server was painted in bright reds.

Fundy stopped and looked around for a bit, a sound of sheer amazement leaving his mouth.

“Tubbo, look! It’s gorgeous!”

Tubbo let out a quiet chuckle. 

“I see it, Fundy, don’t worry.”

“Don’t just see it, appreciate. It’s rare that we get sundowns like this.” 

The fox climbed up the stairs to the crane near the podium and jumped onto the hanging platform holding onto a fence with one hand and leaning out to look over the red-toned lands of the server.

Tubbo just looked to his right, watching the now almost black clouds getting closer to them by the second. The wind picked up in pace, blowing sharply around the boy’s ears. He remembered that Fundy could get blown off the crane, turning around just in time to see the fox lose his grip on the fence and falling.

“FUNDY!”

The brunet heard a splash and ran over to the other side of the market.

“I’m fine!” He heard Fundy call from below and immediately leaned a bit over the fence to see the secretary in the water-filled crater on which their nation was mainly built.

“Thank goodness... Get out of there and up here so you can get into your house, you’ll catch a cold.” 

“Yes, Mom.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Fundy laughed climbing out of the water, walking up to Tubbo while leaving a trace of wet footsteps and drips of the cold water behind.

“Go home, I’ll do the rest.” Tubbo smiled at the fox reassuringly and waved him a goodbye before Fundy turned a corner at the end of the wooden stairs that lead up to the houses of the citizens.

The young president turned to look at the horizon over the ocean once again realizing in horror that the clouds were moving towards them at a pace he had never witnessed before. The storm clouds were a deep black swallowing any kind of light that was left from the setting sun which had almost disappeared behind the hills of the SMP’s landscape.

Tubbo was terrified, immediately wishing for Fundy to come back out again and never leave his side until the storm was over and the clouds were no longer seen from L’Manburg. He wanted to call out for the fox just as a strong blow of wind almost threw him against one of the stands.

The wind picked up it’s pace once more causing the clouds to move even faster and sending shivers down Tubbo’s spine from the cold.

“I really need to get inside. Fast.”

So the boy checked up on the last stands, securing the last few barrels and their containment but when he was finally finished the storm had already arrived, looming above their lands dangerously.

Rain drops started to hit his face, coming down to earth almost diagonally because of the heavy wind and then he saw the first lightning hitting near the docks at the shore a few hundred feet away from him and the following thunder shook Tubbo to his core.

Blue, white and red flashed behind his eyes as he tried to stay calm.

I just need to get to my house, it’s fine, everything is fi-

Another combination of bright lightning and loud thunder paralyzed the brunet in his steps towards the stairs, his hands started shaking only for him to ball them into fists to keep his rising panic at bay trying to take deep breaths.

A third lightning hit just next to the path leading to the market, the electricity traveling through the ground around it leaving burn marks in the grass. The thunder afterwards was the loudest so far, sending a shockwave of pain through Tubbo as it caused so many pictures to flash before his eyes.

A cage, confusion, fear turning into panic.

Tubbo doubled over, the pain in his chest quickly getting unbearable combined with the memories of that day.

A figure in a crown holding a crossbow with fireworks strapped to the arrows.

His breath hitched due to another bang of thunder above him, his tightening chest combined with the pain causing tears to fill his blue eyes before falling down his cheeks together with the heavy rain.

A loud bang, bright colors flashing.

Pain.

Blood, so much blood.

Dying.

He couldn’t breathe, his vision blurry from tears, he was losing control.

He needed someone, he needed Tommy. 

Tommy?

Tommy isn’t here anymore, I exiled him.

He choked back a sob.

Tubbo heard something in the distance but it was abruptly cut off by another thunder. The brunet cried out in pain kneeling on the floor, his fingernails digging into his arms as he hugged himself in hopes to get any sense of feeling back that was anything but pain and shaking violently.

Suddenly he felt light pressure on his shoulder, he jumped at it snapping his head up from staring at the wooden planks beneath him only to be met by the highly worried expression of the enderman hybrid from this late afternoon.

“Tubbo? Tubbo, can you hear me?” Ranboo’s voice sounded slightly panicked but he tried his best to stay calm for the clearly shaken boy in front of him.

“Ranboo?” Tubbo croaked out quietly between sobs.

“Yes, I’m here, you’re fine Tubbo, nothing’s gonna hurt you, okay?” Tubbo nodded but ultimately shut his eyes whimpering at another lightning above them. Ranboo’s concerns only grew more.

The rain started to seep through his clothes and Ranboo just silently hissed at the burn it was causing on his skin but ignored it, Tubbo was more important right now.

“Do you think you can stand up?” Tubbo shook his head in response, the pain in his chest hadn’t begun to die down yet.

“Then I’ll carry you inside.” Ranboo turned to the brunet’s side putting one arm under his knees and the other around his back before standing up almost without effort.

God, he’s way too light...

Ranboo's monochrome hair laid damp on his forehead by now, carrying the young president up the stairs. Glad that Tubbo's door wasn't completely closed, he pushed it open with his foot and kicked it closed after getting inside. 

Tubbo was still shaking when he was sat down on his bed by Ranboo, tears streaming down his face, breath inconsistent, his nails digging through the arms of his black suit jacket. 

"Tubbo. Look at me." Ranboo kneeled in front of the bed, just slightly smaller than Tubbo sitting on it, able to look up at his face that was looking down at the floor. 

He didn't respond. 

The hybrid sighed quietly, slowly prying Tubbo's cold, shaking hands from his arms taking them into his own warm ones to try and get him grounded. The brunet looked up at his hands. 

"You're inside now, no one can hurt you, okay? You're not in danger as long as I'm with you." Ranboo said, drawing circles with his thumbs on Tubbo's hands.

"Do you want to try to breathe along with me?" He asked, Tubbo nodding after a few moments. "Okay, inhale for 4 seconds, hold it for 7 and exhale for 8, alright?" Tubbo nodded again and then tried to follow Ranboo's instructions, calming his breathing rhythm together with the hybrid's help. 

A flash of light lit up the dark room followed by a loud thunder above them. 

Tubbo yelped, another wave of tears followed by the pain in his chest flaring up again, though not as bad as before still horribly painful. 

"Tubbo, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here." Ranboo stood up, sitting down next to Tubbo on his bed, letting go of his hands and laying his arms around the other. 

"Please don't- don't leave…" Tubbo choked out, almost inaudible for human ears, for Ranboo it was clear. 

"I won't leave, don't worry." The hybrid answered, placing his head on Tubbo's while holding him close, hoping he'd calm down slowly. 

Tubbo returned the hug after his crying had died down a bit, still shaking but more from the cold that was caused by his drenched clothes than his panic. With every passing thunder he just tightened his grip around Ranboo to ground himself, reminding himself that he wasn't alone, that someone was there to help him. 

They sat there for a good half an hour until Ranboo slowly let go of Tubbo, the boy had stopped crying and wasn't shaking as much anymore. 

"You should maybe get into some dry clothes, Tubbo." Ranboo suggested, smiling slightly. 

"You too, big guy. Doesn't water hurt you?" Tubbo asked, after getting pulled up from the bed by Ranboo who stopped in his movement for just a moment and then dismissing the question. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Come, get yourself into some comfy clothes, alright? I'll make us hot chocolate." Ranboo smiled and then left to go to the kitchen. 

Tubbo took out an oversized hoodie and some random pair of sweatpants from his closet and changed into them, immediately feeling a bit better. The soft fabric was weirdly calming to him, sinking into the hoodie as he sat down on his bed again leaning against the wall. 

Ranboo came back with two mugs of hot chocolate a few minutes later, sitting down next to Tubbo who had calmed down almost completely since the storm outside had quieted down a lot, only rain was left pouring against his windows. 

"Thank you.." Tubbo said after a long moment of silence between them, just drinking the hot chocolate and warming up. 

"Not for that, I'm glad I was able to help." Ranboo said as he watched the steam above his mug. He knew that Tubbo went through something traumatising before they met, he had heard about it from Fundy. 

Ranboo was shocked when hearing from Schlatt's tyranny and how they all suffered under his reign. The fox had mentioned a festival that turned into a massacre and that Tubbo lost one of his lives during it but never specified anything. 

Having seen now that thunderstorms caused Tubbo to have a panic attack, made it clearer. But he won't ask, knowing it would make the young president uncomfortable after just having calmed down from his panic spiral. 

"Seriously though, Ranboo," Tubbo started, getting the hybrid's attention immediately, "you should change too. I could swear water hurts you. You are half enderman, right?" 

Ranboo nodded. "Yes, I am. And yes, water hurts me but it's fine. Really." You were more important. 

"No, it's not. The hell? Go get something comfy and then come back."

Even though Ranboo tried to make the other believe that it was okay, Tubbo insisted on him changing so he eventually gave in and left to get some dry and comfortable clothes from his house next door. 

About ten minutes later, he was back, now wearing something similar to Tubbo and went back to his spot on the bed. 

"There you go, better, right?" Tubbo said, grinning. 

"Yes, it's better." Ranboo laughed quietly, reaching for his mug to drink the rest of hot chocolate that was left in it before placing it back on Tubbo's bedside table. 

"Do you want to do something to get your mind off of things or just chat?" Ranboo asked but got no answer. "Tubbo?" He looked over to the boy only to see him slowly falling against his shoulder, vast asleep. 

"Okay, so neither. Goodnight." Ranboo whispered, chuckling quietly and closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can leave ideas or requests in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
